generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Lavery
Will Lavery is a Port Charles High School graduate and a student at USC. He came to Port Charles in his junior year of high school after his family moved from Pine Valley. Will became the new crushworthy guy in school due to his good looks, he had his eyes set on Miranda Montgomery but she never looked at him twice. Will later started dating Sophomore Kaylee Morasco. Kaylee's parents didnt like that and the two got in a lot of trouble with her parents, such as when they skipped town their parents calling the police and Will getting arrested. unlike most teens who drive cars, Will has his own motorcycle and rides it all the time instead. Will later got a bad name when he found out that he was accepted into USC and then dumped Kaylee afte they had been together for a long time. Will is one of the first to make fun of his brother Mason Lavery and his look which has caused some problems between the brothers. Will is the son of Ryan and Greenlee Lavery, brother of Emma Lavery and Spike Lavery and Mason Lavery. Early Life In The Series 'Season 3' 3.13 Come One, Come All Will makes his first appearance at school with younger brother Mason. Will meets Max Falconeri and the two become friends. 3.14 Far From Never Will meets Lexi Lovett and doesn't know she is dating Nathan Martin. After flirting with her for a little bit, Nathan tells him to back off. 'Season 4' 4.05 Work It Out Will meets Kaylee Morasco on her first day and the two hit it off instantly. 4.06 The Webs We Weave Will asks Kaylee to skip school with him and takes her on a ride through town on his motorcycle before stopping at the lake. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Will is seen at Josslyn's party with Kaylee. 4.17 Please Come and Take Me Away Will spends more time with Kaylee at school and the pair skip their last class. 'Season 5' 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Will goes to Gabbi's party with Kaylee. 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Will asks Kaylee to skip town with him for the weekend and spend some time in NYC. Kaylee agrees and Will picks her up a couple blocks from her house and head out. Ryan and Greenlee don't seem to notice him being gone until they get a call from Shane who asks where he is. They are then alerted that Will has been reported to have kidnapped Kaylee Morasco. Will and Kaylee are located at a motel not too far from NYC and Will is arrested. Ryan and Greenlee bail him out and talk to Shane about dropping charges. 5.16 Feels Like Home Kaylee texts Will from a burner phone and he agrees to meet her two blocks from her house. He picks her up and the two head to the docks. They spend time together and Kaylee apologizes about the charges her parents pressed. Will let's her know they didn't stick but his parents are putting him on a tighter leash. The pair stay a while before he drops Kaylee off two blocks from her place and heads home. 'Season 6' 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Will asks Kaylee what is going on at home and she explains her parents are finally off her back and now micro-managing Tori because Bryan is the son of an old enemy. 'Season 7' 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds Will gets his acceptance letter to USC and is excited. He debates for a little bit on what to do with his relationship with Kaylee before he decides it is best if they end the relationship. After school the next day Will tells Kaylee he got into USC and has decided it's best if they end things. Kaylee is confused but Will tells her it's for the best. 7.17 Why Is Life Like This Kaylee shows up at Will's place and asks if they can talk. Will is hesitant but okays it. Kaylee asks him what it will take for him to stay. Will tells her nothing, he is going to California for school and nothing is going to change that. They had fun while it lasts but this is the next step he making for his life. He apologizes for hurting her but she needs to let him go. Kaylee if furios and tries to argue about what the two have been through but Will wont budge. 7.18 The Good Left Undone Will is seen at graduation. Trivia Quotes Relationships Kaylee Morasco *Start Up: 4.06 The Webs We Weave *Break Up: 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds **Reason: Will got into USC Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character